


"will you grant this skeleton his wish?"

by Deajoraty19



Series: The Underfell Fluff [3]
Category: Underfell - Fandom, Undertale
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love, Marriage Proposal, Romance, Sweet, Tooth Rotting Fluff, cheesy romance., nervous sans, seriously though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 02:32:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11266116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deajoraty19/pseuds/Deajoraty19
Summary: A lot have happened recently, many of them she had no explanation for. She and Sans got to see each other less and less every day it passed. She didn’t like it and surely nor did he. He arranged something for her. Something special, as he had said. And he made sure that she wouldn’t miss it for the world.





	"will you grant this skeleton his wish?"

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! It's me! I am still alive. Just finished my school exams and I kind of missed writing. So here I am again, sharing my nonesense with the world again. Warning, this is full of fluff, as you would expect from someone like me. Things are pretty fast paced in this one so,uh, Enjoy?!

“What do you mean there is another human in the Underground?” She stared at him.

“sweetheart please, calm down.” He urged her, trying to find her hands to hold them.

“That makes no sense. H-how?”

She was still panicking. A human. An actual human was right here, trapped, like her… Was she trapped? She forgot that for a while, chose to ignore the fact that she couldn’t leave this place. It didn’t matter. She had Sans and that alone made her happier than she had ever been on the surface. She sighed, still freaked out but much calmer, and finally let her loved one take her hands in his. Sans was looking at her so worryingly, so full of adoration and concern, it made her feel a bit guilty. He was the one who was supposed to freak out not her.

“look darling,…” he started gently, rubbing her hands softly. “i know how you feel, but i need you to do something for me.” he looked, somewhat afraid at her expecting her response. She merely nodded, wanting to know what was going on in his skull.

“i need you to go to Alphys. just for a little while until we know more about this human and their intentions.” He averted his gaze from hers, not wanting to face her reaction to his words.

Did he really mean that? Was he expecting her to leave him alone in times like these? No, no that didn’t make any sense. She didn’t want to go. She wanted to be here, with him, for him, and whatever the problem might be, they would face it together. She loved him too much to let him do this alone. What if he got hurt, or… she didn’t want to think about that. She was determined to refuse his request, gathered all the strength she had when…

“please…” he begged whispering.

Why did he have to say that to her. It pained her seeing him weakened. Now, how could she say no to what her loved one desired? She felt manipulated. Completely useless. If that is what he really wanted she would do it. Even if it hurt beyond belief having him away she would go, just as he demanded.

“Okay…” she finally responded, after a long period of torturing silence.

“thank you sweetheart.” He leaned in to press their foreheads together sweetly, and hugged her so tight, it nearly hurt. She could feel his bones trembling beneath his jacket. He was afraid wasn’t he? He would just not admit it, stubborn as he was.

“Just be careful.” She reached to cup his face. “I love you.” She stated the obvious and leaned in to press a short but sweet kiss on his mouth.

“i love you too. so much” He said after they broke the kiss. He brushed a strand of her hair behind her ear lovingly and sighed.

“i have to go now sweetheart, promise you’ll be safe, yeah?” He forced a smile to cheer her up.

“I will be as long as you are” She added quickly, feeling wetness gathering at the edges of her eyes. She did not cry though. She wanted to be strong for him, he deserved that much.

“ready?” he asked softly.

She, again, nodded, much reluctantly than before. That was all the confirmation Sans needed to wrap her in his arms and disappear in a cloud of red smoke.

 

* * *

 

 

“Where the hell is he?” She asked, for the millionth time that evening, losing her temper again. It had been a week and Sans was still out there, alone. She had been locked in Alphys’ bedroom all that time, desperately waiting news from her skeleton.

“Calm down. He is fine.” Hurried Alphys to reassure her, she was obviously losing her patience as well.

“How do you know?” The angry girl spat at her furiously. “He might be hurt. What if he doesn’t know how to face them? What if they speak another language? What if the human is dangerous? What if they try to KILL him?”

“SHUT UP” Shouted Alphys, frustrated beyond belief.

“My wife is out there, probably risking her life, so shut your stupid mouth. I miss her too you know? Do you think that I don’t want to be with her instead of being stuck here with a human who doesn’t seem to know when she should stop talking?” Alphys pinched her nose, annoyed, and let a deep sigh. The girl was left staring at the royal scientist dumbfounded.

“I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to shout at you.” Alphys told her after she had calmed down. The girl, still speechless, reached to hold her hand. Alphys initially flinched at the contact but she let her. She held it tightly, trying to be reassuring, but probably failing miserably.

“I’m so sorry Alphys. I haven’t thought about it, I didn’t know you felt this way too, so please forgive me?” She apologized quietly, hoping that it was enough. Alphys was a bit rough around the edges, the entire Underground believed that she was crazy, but she knew better. She knew Alphys had a gentle soul, if she let anybody see it that is, and loved Undyne as much, maybe more, as she loved Sans.

“It’s okay. Apology accepted” The lizard smiled. “I get it. You miss him too. That bonehead is extremely lucky to have you. Maybe that is why he keeps bugging Mettaton for that thingy. He has been unbearable these past six months. He really wants to make you…”

Alphys’ phone started ringing. She immediately responded, reaching for it, as if her life depended on it. Damn she had good reflexes.

“It’s Undyne.” She gasped. “I have to take this.” With that she quickly left the room, leaving her alone between anime decorated walls to think. What was Alphys talking about before? Something about Sans wanting to get something from Mettaton. Why would he strike a deal with him again? It was obvious he hated even breathing the same air as him, let alone talk to him.

After a couple of minutes her thoughts were interrupted by Alphys’ voice followed by another one. Strong and loud. She immediately knew who the owner of such a fearsome voice was. Undyne.  If she was here, then Sans should follow soon enough.

In an instant she was on her feet seeking for confirmation. She rushed past the door, running to be exact, down the stairway. Alphys had told her to not leave the room no matter what, but could she really wait to see if her loved one was alright? She told herself again and again, every single day that passed, that sans was not weak, he could take care of himself just fine. But that didn’t stop her from being worried sick about him. She missed him way more than she had initially expected. The mere thought of him being just a few feet away brought a wide smile to her face.

She was breathless when she reached the bottom of the stairs, all it mattered was that Sans was going to be….

He wasn’t there.

Undyne was instead, she wasn’t mistaking before when she had heard her voice. Something felt different, both monsters in front of her seemed to be happy, excited for some reason. She wished she could be as well, but she couldn’t help the frown that formed on her upon realizing Sans was absent. Undyne seemed tired, but otherwise just fine. She desperately hoped Sans was alright.

Both monsters took notice of her presence and shifted their gazes on the confused human. There was a strange glint in their eyes, she couldn’t tell what. She opened her mouth first.

“Sans…” his name was left in a whisper. Undyne seemed to understand and flashed her a toothy grin.

“He’s alright punk, don’t worry about him.” Her words calmed her instantly. It felt like a weight was lifted off her shoulders. He was fine. He was alive and well and she couldn’t wait to wrap her arms around him. Oh, how badly she had missed his kisses and words of affection.

“He just went to tell Papyrus the news first.” Undyne cut through her thoughts.

“News? What news?” She couldn’t stop herself from asking. Did something happen while she was locked with Alphys in the lab. She had a feeling it had to do with the weird look in their eyes. Something happened, she could feel it. Something fishy was going on, no pun intended. She had to know, now.

“I won’t ruin the surprise for you. I’ll let the bonehead tell you” she added.

Wait what? This can’t be happening. Was Undyne serious? Why couldn’t she just tell her what on earth happened? She needed to prolong her suffering, didn’t she? The girl, furious with Undyne’s refusal was ready to yell at her. She took a deep breath and opened her mouth to protest, when…

“who are you calling a bonehead, you walking sushi?” a deep, familiar voice was heard from behind her. Sans was here.

She couldn’t have turned to face him faster than she did. He was really here, alive and well. She didn’t waste any time, she went to him running. When she reached him she launched herself at him, her hands locking behind his vertebrae and face disappearing in the fur of his jacket. Her eyes were suddenly full of tears as she held him tighter to her. He didn’t push her away as he would do when others were in the room. He brought his hands around her as well, hugging her back affectionately and petting her hair. They remained like that for a while and then parted.

“hey sweetheart…” he flashed her a smirk “did you miss..” he didn’t even managed to get the sentence out when she leaned to him and kissed him fiercely, full of want, passion hoping it would convey how much she had missed him. He just let a muffled chuckle and returned the kiss just as passionately as her. He brought a hand up to her face to caress her cheek when they broke the kiss.

“i guess you did.” He smiled. “ no more than i did though”

“Gross, you and your disgusting human should get a room” Undyne commented, making a disgusted face.

“shut it fish stick.” Sans immediately barked back at her, shooting a warning glare at her,and turned his attention to his girl again, still holding her close to him.

Something was wrong. But it felt right at the same time. The girl, buried still in the jacket of her skeleton, asked a silent question.

“m’sorry darling, what?” sans pushed her gently away so her face was visible to him. Question was written all over his expression as he locked eyes, his full of curiosity, with the girl.

“What happened?” Her voice was almost inaudible, light tears of joy still wetting her cheeks. In an instant Sans’ face softened, he seemed happy again, his grin more goofy and careless than usual. Sans took her hands carefully, watching her intensely as he did, and started brushing softly his phalanges on her knuckles. He stared right in her eyes, suddenly serious.

“sweetheart…” he started gently.

“…the barrier is broken. we are going to the surface”

 

* * *

 

Sans’ P.O.V

The last month had been an absolute hell for him. Moving aboveground was way more difficult than what he initially expected. He paid a visit to the kid, shortly after the barrier was broken to make sure everything was alright. That kid, uhh their name was Frisk wasn’t it? They surely had made Sans go nuts for a week. He wanted to kill the kid for forcing him to be away from his sweetheart for so long, but did not, because of her. His lover, companion and best friend. He knew in the depths of his soul that he was no longer the same monster as we was once. In another time, when she was not here, he may have killed Frisk at first sight, but he didn’t. He was glad he didn’t.

That week he had followed the kid like a leech, making sure they did not intend to hurt anyone, especially his girl, because if they did he would have made sure they would have died painfully, ripped their head off and…No, no! What was he thinking? That wasn’t what she told him. She taught him kindness and mercy in a world that had no room for those things and he couldn’t be more grateful for the beauty she brought in his boring life.

Everything happened too fast for his own liking, but he did not question it further. The kid had somehow managed to free them all. Papyrus had been a nightmare until they finally got settled on the surface. Well, they still lived in tends, which wasn’t exactly pleasant, but as long as he had his partner with him he couldn’t care less where the stupid human government sented them to live. According to the kid, they should be able to move in the city in a couple of months or so.

Right now Sans was leaving from Hotland after his meeting with Mettaton. Finally that piece of garbage managed to find what he wanted, and he was being a huge pain in the ass about it. Sans would have been more than happy to throw him in the lava pits and never have to see the annoying bucket of bolts ever again. But he was at least a bit grateful to the robot. He got what he needed.

He let his mind wonder back to his girl. He couldn’t help but smile widely at the thought of her. His love, his happiness, his everything. Now that they were all free he wanted to spend every single minute he had with her. He adored everything about her. How nice and kind she was to him, how she treated him like he was normal. Sans wasn’t normal, he knew that very well, but she made him feel like he wasn’t as messed up, like he was an actual person. He absolutely worshiped her, even the ground she stood on, and considered himself the luckiest monster alive to have won her affection. It was so simple and so complicated the same time.

He loved her. Completely and irrevocably.

So when Papyrus mentioned that she might want to find her family on the surface, Sans freaked out. No, he could not lose her. Not now that he had found her, he wouldn’t allow it. In another time he would force her to stay with him. He would have kept her his prisoner for as long as he pleased. But she wasn’t his prisoner. Not anymore, and he didn’t even want to remember the time she was. Most of his life had been spent alone and full of hatred until her. He didn’t want to remember who he once was. He only wanted to see who he would become with her by his side.

He didn’t want her to leave. He needed her desperately, today, tomorrow and forever.

 But if she wanted to go, he wouldn’t stop her. It would hurt like hell, sure, and he would probably spend the rest of his life clutching to the memories of her but at least she would be happy. With or without him.

He planned to ask her to stay with him and he was going all out. Tonight was the moment of truth though.

How did the humans say it? Go big or go home right?.

And he wasn’t planning to go home alone.

 

* * *

 

Her P.O.V.

“Are we ready to go?” She eagerly asked Sans.

 He was acting rather strange lately, especially the past week. He seemed jittery, anticipating something. There wasn’t a single day he didn’t at least mention the date he had been planning for tonight. It was their first date together since they had gotten on the surface. Maybe that was why he was excited, it had been a month since they had gotten an intimate moment together. They were always busy, either moving their stuff aboveground, or helping the child with their ambassador duties. Sans was by his brother’s side, both of them assisting monsters to settle on the surface while she was constantly next to Toriel and Frisk helping them deal with humans.

The only times they got to see each other were at nights, when they, both extremely tired, passed out in each other’s embrace and in the morning they did the same thing all over again.

Sans had told her a week ago that he had been planning this outing with her and that he wanted her to be ready in the evening no matter what. He made it clear that even if the world was on fire they would still go out together, something that made him flustered for some reason. He was so adorable when he was a blushing mess, she thought giggling.

“yup, have you checked if everything’s okay?” He finally answered her after trying to fix his shoe laces for a couple of minutes. His hands twitched slightly, which she did not fail to notice.

“Yes, I have. Don’t worry about it. You have asked me that question at least five times.”  She smiled mischievously at him. What was wrong with him today? He seemed to have his mind travelling to something else, what she did not know, but she wanted to learn.

“Sans…” She took a moment to hold his hand gently. “Is everything alright?” She asked him sweetly, holding his hand a bit tighter to assure him. His gaze softened when he met her eyes and slowly he tightened his hold on her hand as well.

“yeah… i’m good. i‘m fine.” He answered quietly.

“Are you sure?” She hurried to ask, worry clear in her eyes. He smiled.

“yup. i just missed this.” He gestured to their joined hands. “i missed you, sweetheart. it’s been so long since we got to go out together” he said honestly. She couldn’t agree more. She had missed him as well and wanted to spent more time with him, but considering the current circumstances even the time they spent sleeping together meant everything to her.

“I know. I missed you too.” She said softly to him and watched his eyelights brighten momentarily. He looked so cute, she couldn’t help herself from leaning and pressing a firm kiss to his cheekbone, which made him blush furiously, just as she knew it would.

“Shall we go, now?” she asked him, curious about where the night was heading. He stared at her dumbfounded for a moment when he answered stuttering

“y-yeah we sh-should.”

She poked his arm gently to make him snap out of it. Sans took the hint and stood up, tugging her with him.

“Where are we going?” She voiced her question, he simply smirked

“you’ll see”

 

* * *

 

 

“At the top of mount Ebbot? Why here out of all places?”

 She was utterly confused with his choice. They could go to Grillby’s on the surface, or even watch a movie, why on earth were they in front of the Underground's exit? So many questions, very few answers. The only one who knew the answer was the skeleton with the smug grin in front of her.

“because it’s special. this place means a lot to monsterkind and you mean a lot to me, so i figured tonight i would bring you here.” He answered genuinely and she was stunned with the simplicity of his reason.

 It was obvious this place is now considered sacred to monsters and Sans wanted her to know that she meant a lot to him. He had said he loved her before, so why was it still bugging her. No, no something was definitely off tonight, she could feel it. She chose to ignore it for now, for Sans. He seemed so happy to be here with her, she didn’t want to ruin the moment.

“Thank you Sans, for bringing me here. It means a lot to me.” She smiled sweetly at him and he returned that smile, somewhat nervous could be found in his eyes.

“that’s not the only reason i brought you here tonight.” He started quietly averting his gaze to look at the stars which had started making their appearance. She cocked her head curiously. Where was he going with this?

“Then?” she impatiently asked him. He seemed to jolt upright, staring right in her eyes.

“are you going to leave now we’re on the surface?” his voice left him so quiet and very well hidden hurt was behind it.

Was he really afraid she was going to leave? And be away from him? Was he really serious or was he joking? He’s definitely done worse before so was he…? His bones started to rattle audibly and despite his best efforts to play it cool, she immediately was up to him. He was afraid, that much was obvious. Huh, so he was indeed serious about his question. She almost laughed at how dumb the question was, the answer to it being painfully obvious.

 Did she want to return to her “family”? Hell no, to put it simply. They were the reason she fell in the underground. There was no way she would leave Sans to be with them and their twisted beliefs. She was sure they despised monsters ever since they came aboveground. She had nothing to do with that kind of people. Sans was her family now, her best friend, lover and protector. No, for what it was worth, she would stay with him forever if he wanted her to.

Lost in her thoughts, she had forgotten the now panicking skeleton in front of her.

“that’s okay. you don’t have to stay.” He said through gritted teeth, pain echoed in his voice.

 “i’ll help you find them and make sure you get there safely. i will…”

“What the hell are you talking about?” She almost yelled, frustrated with him. Did he really believe she would leave him? “You’re trying to get rid of me bone boy?” She said sarcastically. Sans froze where he stood, watching her with wide sockets. “Because let me tell you I am not going anywhere without you.” She realized she was practically yelling at him and forced herself to calm her voice.

Her hands searched for his and when she found them she brought them slowly to her face and presses a very gentle kiss on each hand’s knuckles. She then held them to her chest level, just above her heart.

“I’m not going anywhere, stupid. Unless you want me to.” She dared to lock gazes with him. He looked shook, panicked and relieved at the same time.

“no, no, no i don’t want you to leave.” he hurried to say. Seeming to have brought his senses Sans stroked her cheek with his hand reassuringly.

“not now. not ever…” his voice grew silent again. He retracted his hands from hers and brought them nervously to his sides respectively.

“i… well, have wanted to ask you something for a while now…” He started, his voice low and serious. “uhh.. i don’t know how to do this, just gimme some time.”

It was her turn to watch him, unable to move or speak, she just focused on what he wanted to say.

“i..you… and me.. you know we have a thing. or a least I think we do? and i will.. tell…you…” He seemed lost, he had completely messed up what he wanted to say anyway so she interrupted him.

“Sans? What are you trying to say?” she urged him gently. It seemed he wanted to say something important. From the way his hands were twitching, the crimson beads of sweat that started to form on his skull and his constantly travelling eyelights, she could tell something was going on.

“shhhhhhh. i’m trying to say something here.” He waved his hands wildly in front of him, exasperated.  Without her permission a chuckle left her.

“Oh Sans it’s just me. Tell me already.” She whispered and smiled reassuringly at him.

“just… ugh…” he rolled his eyes “…lemme do this properly.” He huffed, annoyed that she was constantly interrupting him. He inhaled deeply and let out a shaky exhale. She carefully took his hands again to stop them from twitching so much and intertwined his phalanges with her fingers. Sans gripped at her hands for dear life and he finally opened his mouth.

“i… well, we have been together for, what was it, five human years, am i right?” She wanted to answer to him but before she even parted her lips, he continued.

“that’s quite a long time if i say so, darling. i just wanted to say thank you. for everything. I can’t thank you enough for what you’ve done for me.” He averted his eyes from her to the ground, suddenly shy.

“you’ve been there for me when no one else cared. you’ve seen me in my worst moments and yet here you are. after everything i’ve done to you, you’re still here…” He chocked in his attempt to say the last sentence.

“i owe you so much. i wish I could give you the sun and stars. you are worth even more than that.” He suddenly looked at the sky, making her to follow his notion.

“how many stars are up there? like all these stars you brighten up my life.” He returned his gaze directly into hers again. “you see how beautiful is the night sky? it still is not as beautiful as you are, though. nothing compares to you, and i don’t care if you refuse it again and again. you know it hurts seeing the person i would give my life for thinking so little about herself.” He started rubbing her hand softly in his. He smirked suddenly.

“you make me look silly you know? it’s not exactly good for my reputation as the monster with the highest HP, that i crumble beneath your touch. that i would gladly dust myself if you said so. you make me weak. good weak. i don’t care about my damned reputation. Let them talk. as long as i have you i don’t give a damn what they think. i’m in love with you. i’ve said it many times to you and i want to say it to you every day for the rest of my life because i mean it. you know i do.” He smiled softly. One of his hands left hers to reach his pockets.

 Oh, OH. Now she put all the puzzle pieces together. Why he brought her here, why he was acting so weird. Why he was being so open about his emotions tonight. Tears immediately made their appearance in her eyes.

“so, uh, about that question I had earlier..” He knelt in front of her. His breathing fast and unsure. With trembling hands he opened the small box he had in his pocket to reveal a beautiful ring, decorated by a rather large red stone, probably a ruby, the same color of his magic. She couldn’t hold her tears back. She started crying and surprisingly so did he.

“all i’ve ever wanted is to make you mine. will you grant this skeleton his wish?”

“will you marry me?”

She didn’t even think about it. She fell besides him and reached to kiss him, something that made them both fall backwards. Sans instantly found his nerve again and deepened the kiss, bringing his free hand to tangle in her hair and keep her close to him. When they broke the kiss he let out a blissful laughter. Very rarely did Sans laugh in that manner.

“do i take that as a yes?” his eyelights brightened and his smile widened impossibly.

“Of course silly. A million times yes!” She stated the obvious.

“you have no idea how happy i am right now.” he let out a chuckle.

“Consider your wish granted.” She said, drawing patterns with her fingers on his cheekbone. He seemed pleased with her answer. “On one condition.” He looked at her questioningly. “You will be mine as well”. At that he laughed out loud.

“oh sweetheart, don’t you know. i was yours from the very beginning. still am, and now, i will be forever”

“Sans did you get the ring from Mettaton?” She was curious to find out.

“how did you know?” he asked stunned.

“I had a feeling” She answered simply. She just let herself live in this moment. Laying down with the man that would very soon be her husband. She snuggled closer to his ribcage and wrapped her arms around him lovingly. He did the same, bringing with arms around her waist and tugging her closer to him.

After that they laid down for a certain amount of time just watching the stars and enjoying each other’s company.

They got up eventually and that’s when Sans slid the ring on her finger, stroking it affectionately. She suddenly turned sad and let a frown appear on her face. Sans instantly reacted by cupping her face with his hands.

“what’s the matter?” He muttered, obviously affected by her sudden change in mood.

“They won’t let us get married. The government.” So that’s why she was worried.

“we could always get married the monster way. agsore won’t give us any trouble about it. and when they finally let us do it, i swear we’ll get married the human way too. sweetheart as far as i am concerned no government is gonna stop me from making you mine.”

She chuckled and hugged him tightly.

“You’re too stubborn for your own good” she let him know.

“you better get used to it. that is how your skeleton is” He grinned smugly.

“My skeleton. I like how that sounds” she noticed happily.

“i’m all yours darling. and you are all mine. i **love** how that sounds.”

**Author's Note:**

> Told ya the fluff would be insufferable. Again sorry for my grammar, i know i'm terrible. Please let me know what you think and tell me if you want me to write another one. (I have two on my mind right now, i just lack the motivation to write them).


End file.
